


cast away a confession

by meananimagus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Feelings Realization, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: turns out, it isn't as complicated as felix thought it was.





	cast away a confession

the world is mysterious. life often does completely outrageous plot twists and shit, turning tables in a 360 degrees or flipping lives upside down. everyone has gotten used to it already.

or so they thought.

everyone never would have expected the hotshot ravenclaw headboy and slytherin's most popular pureblood clan's solo heir to be friends, inseparable too. but what caused a bigger confusion and louder dazzle was when the two suddenly started being acquainted with hufflepuff's resident heartthrob.

seo changbin, lee felix and hwang hyunjin. an odd combination.

it's rather a pretty sight seeing the three huddled inside the library, the younger two obviously just staying there to pester the older bookworm, to which they always gets rewarded with a wrathful tackle. or at the quidditch pitch, when felix and hyunjin starts a one on one rundown, in preparation for the quidditch match in a week, both their own houses' prized seekers, both also clambered up their own brooms, of course they both have nimbus too, while changbin stays below, watching with an amused smile, almost invisible if you don't look closely.

but aside from it being a nice view for the other hogwarts students, it still causes uproar of questions, whisperings and not so subtle attention, as they check out the infamous friend group.

felix never failed to notice, he can't not when jisung, his other bestfriend under the same house, never shuts up about what people says about them, everytime the day comes to an end and they reunite in the common room as they finish up an essay for transfiguration. felix thinks he really should have just asked for changbin's help because he's having a real difficult time coming up of words to fill three more pages.

"bloody hell, felix, you just became an instant celebrity." jisung muttered, voice not too loud yet not too low, careful enough to not wake up the others.

"honestly, what's really going on with you? i'm your bestfriend but i don't even know what's up, oh my god, felix, friends don't keep secrets from each other." jisung let his body fall just on top of felix laden lap.

"that rule doesn't apply to friends who are careless enough to spill secrets like they spill their potions during a test and if you're asking who i'm talking about, yes it's you jisung." jisung faked a gasp, holding a hand to his chest exaggeratingly.

"that was one time, and it's only because minho hyung tripped me!" as a response, felix pushed off his friend with a low chuckle before getting up and getting ready for bed. essay neglected scattered on the floor. pretty sure he's gonna earn an earful of mconagall's wrath but he could just care less. his attention has completely been ripped.

jisung has fallen asleep, if the little snores coming from beside felix's bed was an indication, and felix is almost certain everyone else in the entire hogwarts were off to dreamland too, everyone but him.

jisung's questions ringing in his ears, demanding for aswers that surprisingly, felix cannot provide. no matter how much he rack his brains to come up with at least a reasonable excuse, he gets nothing but more questions.

in frustration, he straightened up and silently left his room, with a wand at hand, he muttered a 'lumos' and trudged downstairs to the hallways until his feet lead him to the pitch, moon lightening up the sky.

"felix, what are you doing here?" without turning around, felix recognized the voice, so he just stayed on his spot, staring up at the sky, until hyunjin stood beside him.

"thinking." he simply replied.

it was silent, no one of them spoke about anything. it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was still uneasy. there was a palpable tension in the air and both of them feels but doesn't acknowledge. both have their hands at their either side, arms almost brushing, probably the only warmth that keeps them sane amidst the cold of the night.

unbeknownst to people, felix knows here's something more to friendship, something more sentimental, deeper, something past platonic, that's going on.

hyunjin's constant hugs, tight like never wanting to let go, changbin's soft and warm gaze that he only ever gives to either of the two, and felix's insistent cheeky smiles, adoration displayed all over his face, they mean more than people see. and the three of them feels it.

they hold hands, they kiss each other's cheeks, most importantly, they admire each other.

felix likes the feeling. likes how his heartbeats increases speed whenever he's with hyunjin, or with changbin, and when it becomes almost unbearable that he thinks he might go insane when he's with them both. felix likes hyunjin's hugs, the taller always has his arms around his waist, pulling him a bit closer, gentle and loving. felix likes changbin's gaze at him, happiness and admiratiom swimming in his beautiful orbs, like he's never been contented his entire life as he is with the younger.

felix also likes the satisfaction and swelling in his chest everytime he pecks a kiss on their cheeks, blushes evident, they're in love.

maybe they've never talked about it. it's because they haven't really thought about it. but now that felix did, and hyunjin probably do too, as he was still leaning closer to his side, fingers now entertwined with felix's own, they both know now.

especially when changbin turned up and stood in the other side of felix, taking the younger's other free hand into his own.

they all know what they have.

that deep down under the friendship label, lies a more special bond, a beautiful tie. it's exclusive and only known in their own bubble, in their own world and if being completely honest, felix wouldn't want anything else than this.

having both of the boy he loves at his either side, smiles printed against their lips, eyes glinting in euphoria as they look up at the moon, the dark yet dreamy sky blanketing and caging them for a love story they never imagined they would have. this is an oblivion felix only ever wanted. his heart wrapped up with twice warmth. his life twice better now.


End file.
